GTKCK-NK K'maris
The K'maris is a custom-built battlesuit created and used by Nak'Kaj. Technical and Development History Following his awakening from the vault found on Heimisgardar, Nak'Kaj fell into a melancholy about his future. Upon meeting Yggdrasil, he desired to create a from by which he too could venture into the stars alongside her. Given surprising leeway by Vordr engineers, Nak'Kaj used his alternated mental circuitry to rapidly understand Vordr and Ghaz technology, and with the aid of 3D Forges, was able to assemble his own battlesuit. Visually it bears resemblance to ancient warriors of his species. Following the Battle of Rodull, the K'maris was overhauled with 7th Generation battlesuit technologies. As such, it resembles a high performance, customized Warith. In terms of classification, the suit's identification tag seems to classify it as a Kij'nik'ik dragoon rather than a battlesuit. Its creator doesn't classify it as either, merely as a vessel or body. Despite being a piece of military technology, Nak'Kaj is considered an independent operator, unbeholden to Rashidun or the Heimisgardar Defense Force. Equipment and Design Features * β Nanolaminate Armor Gen II: Improved 3D printing techniques thanks to the Formians have resulted in drastically reduced costs for the stealth-capable β Nanolaminate Armor while greatly increasing durability and even adding self-healing capabilities. * MIC-Pattern Energy Shield Generator: An improved model of the Xura-pattern shield system. Due to the current Ahab particle output of compact vacuum reactors, a traditional shielding system is kept to maintain both maneuverability and protection. * Dervish System: Designed from Formian decoy drone technology, the Dervish system combines holographic emitters withe the suit's various field-based systems to create deceptive replicas of the battlesuit when it makes sudden movements. These short-lived distracts are designed to shake off tracking systems as well as the predictive abilities of the Nisser. * MIC-Pattern Ahab Booster: Developed from Vordr’s Norn units, an Ahab booster collects and compressed unused Ahab particles in order to release them in a controlled burst to increase thrust. The K'maris features four of these mounted as skirt armor.. * Ahab Shield: A custom physical shield can be mounted on sub arms connected to the back, containing Ahab capacitors. The shield can use these capacitors to generate an Ahab Deflector screen around the battlesuit for a short time, either manually controlled or left to an AI. They can also increase the amount of Ahab particles around the battlesuit to increase speed, effectively as a secondary Ahab Booster. The shields also store the ammunition for the Linear Launcher. Optional Equipment * Denizcilik-Pattern Slipspace Drive Booster: A large backpack featuring a slipspace drive as well as a secondary Ahab reactor to power it. Not meant to be equipped in combat, it is primarily used to deploy battlesuit's to far-off locations. Fixed Armament * 1x γ Nanolaminate Drill: A hand-held drill weapon endowed with a function that induces a special nanolaminate structure, called γ Nanolaminate reaction, on the manipulator's surface by the transmission of compressed Ahab Particles. Because the γ Nanolaminate reaction activated blade is effective in disrupting nanolaminate structures when touching the armor surfaces of battlesuits and warships, as well as can be adjusted to counter other defensive system, it is considered to be an extremely powerful armament in theory. The drill is also host a number of weapons. ** 2x Variable Speed Paticle Blaster:' '''Next generation particle accelerator rebuilt with the implementation of Tibanna gas and Formian improvements. The enhanced reactor, Tibana cooling technologies, and Formian thermal phase-dispersion technologies have significantly reduced the weapon’s size while increasing firepower. The weapon still maintains output control, able to now function as both an automatic weapon or a high-powered rifle as the pilot requires. Even during fully automatic fire, the weapon is capable of alternating charges to deliver consecutive accurate shots. ** 2x 1000mm Tri-Barrel Linear Launcher: Linear weapon using gravitic launch methods to reduce wear on the weapon. Rounds are initially launched via plasma charge, and further accelerated by artificial gravity. The weapons have up to 8 rounds stored in the K'maris' shields, which connect with the lance when firing. *** EM Scrambler Warhead:The projectile consists of a number of high-power field generators meant to distort and disrupt enemy shields. Depending on the strength of the shields and the angle of the attack, can even force enemy shields to turn in on and deal damage to their projecting vessel. The projectors burn themselves out in a matter of seconds, relying on carefully timed assaults or remote activation. *** Nano-Precision Warhead:Projectile is coated in nanolaminate armor to increase durability. Opposite to NLA’s usual usage concentrates the force of the impact on the tip to increase penetrating power against enemy armor. *** Proton Munitions Warhead:A hybrid warhead that replaces the traditional plasma warhead with a proton explosive. Small AI built into the warhead actually allows the projectile to burn some of its reactant material to make course corrections to improve accuracy at extreme ranges. This allows the weapon to intelligently trade power for accuracy as need be. * ''1x γ Nanolaminate Sword: A more standard γ Nanolaminate weapon, though styled after ancient Kij'nik'ik weapons. Stored on left hip when not in use. * 2x γ Nanolaminate Drill Knee: Hidden in the knee armor is rotating nanolaminate pile bunker, designed to give the suit additional close combat fighting power. * 2x γ Nanolaminate Claw: The K'maris uses the same nanolaminate claws as the Warith, used as a last-resort weapon. Remote Weapons * 8x Vordr-Pattern Type-2 Petal Drone: Next-gen petal-drones rely entirely on Ahab particles for propulsion as well as their Ahab Compressor Blaster (ACB). Their noses are mounted with γ Nanolaminate blades, making them capable of piercing enemies as well. Powered only by an Ahab battery they are stored on the underside of the K'maris's skirts. Trivia * K'maris' name is a reference to the Gundam Kimaris Vidar, which it uses for its appearance as well. Category:Mecha Category:Vehicles Category:Twin Worlds of Rodull